Diagnosing love
by inner soul
Summary: In which Sasuke is obvious, Sakura is oblivious and Naruto is omniscious. Love in the daily life of medical residents. AU drabble series
1. Apnea

**Title: Diagnosing Love**

Summary: In which Sasuke is obvious, Sakura is oblivious and Naruto is omniscious. Love in the daily life of medical residents_. _AU drabble series

A/N: I sort of changed the storyline a bit, and I've decided to post the previous chapter as an outtake, which I will post again after this one is finished. As an apology for being fickle minded on this story's plot, I will post 2 chapters. This is the first time I wrote drabble, please tell me what you think of this one, reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Apnea**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Teme, when are you gonna admit your love for Sakura- chan, eh? We're not getting any younger you know?"

The patients in the medical ward of Konoha General Hospital watched with amusement at the typical occurrence between the two male residents that they woke up to daily. But unlike the usual, they were in for a surprise.

"What's with not getting any younger, Naruto?" Dr. Sakura entered the floor and joined the two. The patients were excited with this new development and looked at Dr. Sasuke.

They stifled a laugh. Dr. Sasuke seemed to have stopped breathing upon her arrival.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? And for serious, please nag me if I forget to update weekly. That is, if you're even interested in this story. But anyways, thank you for reading. Until next week

Apnea: medical term for a pause in breathing


	2. Blushing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Blushing**

**...**

**..**

**.**

And the scene got better and better.

Dr. Uzumaki was imitating a fish out of the water and when it was clear that he will not answer, Dr. Haruno turned to Dr. Uchiha.

"What's with not getting any younger, Sasuke?"

He has started breathing again and glared at the other male, only to have the barest hint of pink on his cheeks, neck and forehead when she was questioned by Dr. Haruno.

They empathized with Dr. Uchiha's embarrassment as they saw Dr. Haruno feel for his forehead with the back of her hand and ask, "Are you feeling sick, Sasuke?".

* * *

A/N: please review, thank you! :)


	3. Contraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Contraction**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Once Sakura's attention has been turned elsewhere, Naruto deemed it safe to laugh (silently) in Sasuke's expense, only to stop at what occurred next.

Sasuke, still embarrassed from Sakura's untimely entrance and sincere concern, covered Sakura's hand with his, gently removed it from his face and released it. He tilted his head away from her sight and said, "I'm fine."

Sakura, embarrassed at what she spontaneously did, lowered her hand, looked at the opposite side and said, "Well, that's okay then."

It did not go unnoticed to both Naruto and the patients how both their hands clenched from the loss.

* * *

**A/N**: Week 1 update on time! Yey for me! Please read and review, until next week! :D


	4. Defense Mechanism

A/N: thank you for those who took their time reading and reviewing! I understand that many request for each chapter to be longer, but as I've mentioned in the first chapter, I've set this as a personal challenge for myself (both the writing 100- words chaps and finishing this multichaptered fic), and so I'm sticking with this setup for now. I might be posting outtakes once in a while instead of after this whole story is finished, as substitutes to your request, those are a bit longer, we'll see :) But still, thank you! It makes me happy that you like it enough to request it to be longer :) On with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Defense mechanism**

**...**

**..**

**.**

It's infuriatingly painful to see this thing happen to his friends- the awkward silences, the longing glances, the almost touches. Their belief of unrequited love is killing him when it is painfully obvious to everyone, even to him who many consider as dense, that this is not the case!

Which is why, looking at the two, he has decided to make it his duty to make them realize what's true!

His inner spiel was broken by Sasuke, who smirked at him and said, "Naruto was just complaining how he couldn't get it up showing that he's not getting any younger."

* * *

A/N: So far so good, 3rd consecutive posting in a row! See you next week! :D


	5. Emasculation

A/N: _-dogeza bow-_ To everyone, I AM SO SORRY. I know, I didn't update for 4 consecutive weeks, but I had my reasons. We had this typhoon and monsoon rains in which the main source of internet was disrupted so we had no cable connection, and then the school stuff (exams and requirements) piled up so I wasn't able to update As an apology, I will be posting the succeeding 4 chapters. I am so sorry _–dogeza bow-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Emasculation**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Naruto spluttered at Sakura's amused look while internally cursing at Sasuke's half- smug half- daring look, 'That teme!'

He will not let him get away with it this time!

With a glint in his eye, he retorted, "No Sakura- chan! I'm as healthy as any alpha male could be! I know you always side with him, but it's my masculinity we're talking about and you're hurting me. Some friend you are."

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Sakura looked so guilty and ashamed and ready to unleash it on the one who put her in this position.

Oh Sasuke, you better man up!


	6. Fovea centralis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Fovea centralis**

**...**

**..**

**.**

He didn't see that one coming. Naruto has always acted idiotic despite his supposed intelligence and so he relied on it to escape from her questions.

He gulped at her glare.

What a bad time for his intelligence to show up.

But as she started to berate him for his remark, he couldn't help but stare.

Her eyes were dilated, her cheeks were blushing, her forehead was etched in a frown, her nose was slightly flaring, and her temple had this angry tick.

She was really beautiful.

He really could not be blamed for what he was about to do.

* * *

Fovea centralis: it's the part of the eye where one sees things most clearly.


	7. Giddiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Giddiness**

**...**

**..**

**.**

It all happened too fast.

One moment, he was smiling gleefully at the scene in front of him, with Sakura berating Sasuke and Sasuke failing to keep his face from being sappy, when at the next it happened.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's shoulders catching her off guard and speechless, and then he walked closer to her, and then-

Oh. My. God.

He kissed her!

Even though Naruto was rooting for them to hook up, never in a million years did he imagine this to happen!

And so, his body coped in the only way it knew how.

He fainted.


	8. Hallucination

A/N: So this completes the 4 chapters that I've failed to post the past few weeks. Again, I am so sorry. See you again next week (for sure!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Hallucination**

**...**

**..**

**.**

'What the-? How-? Eh?' Her inner Sakura was spluttering incoherently at what was currently happening.

It was all so sudden. She was airing it all out on Sasuke, then he did that sexy smirk of his, and then he grabbed her shoulders and then he kissed her!

Was this really happening?

It was a wonder how she was even able to pinch her arm given his wonderful mouth but she was able to and it was painful.

And all so real.

This realization made even incoherent thoughts fly out the window as she surrendered and kissed him with equal passion.


	9. Id

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Id**

…

..

.

He never knew what Id was until now. As he was looking at her enraged form, he had this urge to do something completely out of the friendship norm.

He kissed her.

And it was everything he'd (secretly) dreamed of and more.

He felt her pinching herself and determinedly kissed her deeply to show her that this was real. He felt even more elated as she finally reciprocated with equal abandon.

Add to that how Naruto was there but did not see it as the idiot fainted.

Served him right for doubting him. Uchihas always get the girl.

...

..

.

Well, eventually.

* * *

A/N: If you say so Sasuke ;)

Id= that part of our psyche according to Freud that acts on instinct to satisfy our primitive needs


End file.
